A moment like this
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: a tale of how Kagome found love in the most unlikley place. Inspired By Kelly clarkson's A moment like this


First story in years so please review. I don't own characters. Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's A moment like this

* * *

Kagome sat in a pew for what seemed like the hundredth time as she watched another one of her friends say the two little words that bound the lovers together. She watched as they slipped rings on each other's fingers and say words that probably meant more to them then her listening to. Then in the last moment of their single life, Kagome watched as the preacher bound the couples wrist with a red piece of cloth and pounced them husband and wife. The church filled with cheers and whistles congratulating the couple.

Kagome watch the couple exit the church followed by a precession of their friends and family. Kagome walked out the church last only to see the bride throw her bouquet in the air and right into her arms. Every one cheered for the couple before the left to the reception hall. The crowd slowly dispersed to their own vehicles to join the newlyweds at the reception for a night of celebration. Kagome looked to her own run down car as if trying to decide if she should go. Deciding to go in the end she made her way to the reception where dinner was starting to be served.

"Wasn't the bride beautiful and the vows, oh how I wish mine were that elegant" one of the guests at Kagome's table said.

"And her dress how fashionable was it" Another guest said.

The guest continued talking until the bride and groom came to the table.

"How are you doing today, Kagome? DO you need anything more to drink or eat?" Kikyo, the bride asked.

"Not at the moment, the fish I had was delicious almost like you had it made special for me" Kagome said knowing that neither of them knew exactly how she liked her fish.

"That was my doing" Inuyasha, the groom, said "I knew how hard it was going to be for you to come and celebrate this day with us so we made it special for you"

"Guys it's your day you didn't have to do anything special for me" Kagome said

"Oh let us do something for you for once. I mean after you almost hand done everything for us with the wedding and our house, we wanted to do something for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got the feeling that they were hiding something but couldn't say for sure. It was true that she had helped plan the wedding and helped decorate their home. She did it to keep her mind off of the one thing missing from her life.

Kagome watched Inuyasha and Kikyo dance their first dance then with each parent. Kagome smiled as she watched the dancing as was happy to sit back and watch. She saw her friends Miroku and Sango trying to dance as Sango was heavy with child causing a bit of trouble. Next she spotted Kouga and his wife Ayame. She knew Kouga from her child hood but his wife she had met at her bridal shower and Kagome knew right off the back that Ayame didn't like her.

Then there was Naraku and Kagura who were like brother and sister to Kagome. They were dancing with their two little girls Rin and Kanna. Kagome knew that Naraku had at one point loved Kikyo but seeing him with his wife and daughters there was no reason to question where his heart was. She looked to see other friends dancing with their partners and how happy they were caused Kagome to feel even more depressed.

Seeing how happy her friends where Kagome started to think that she was always the extra wheel. It didn't matter where her friends took her; they always had someone else to share the experience with. She was always waiting for something to change and to allow her the pleasure of feeling what her friends felt.

Kagome was deep in thought when she felt a small hand on her leg. Looking down she saw Rin holding a flower up to her. Rin, as Kagome understood, was a shy girl and rarely left her parents side when out in public so this was strange to Kagome.

"IS the Flower for me?" Kagome asked taking the flower from the child. Rin nodded

"Yes, Rin was told that you loved this flower and that it made you happy. Rin was also told that…" Rin stopped

"What is it Rin, what were you going to say?" Kagome asked

"Sorry Rin isn't supposed to say anything" With that Rin ran back into her mother's arms.

Kagome looked at the flower in her hand, it was a blue rose. Looking around at the center pieces on the table and remembering all the flowers that were order for the wedding and realized that the blue rose wasn't one of them. Kagome smelled the flower and a tear came to her eye as it was the sweetest one she had smelled.

In the shadows of the room a mystery gentleman sat watching Kagome. He watched her eat and watched the little girl give the flower. He had it all planed and today was going to be the day he finally came into the light. He had had many dreams of Kagome and he knew that she would be the perfect one for him.

As the slowly came to an end Kagome said good bye to the newlyweds and started for her car. Sometime during the night the wind picked up and caused the temperature to drop slightly. Luckily Kagome had brought a shawl with her just in case which she then tried to put around her shoulders only to have it blown away. As she chased it, it flew into the gardens behind the reception hall.

When Kagome finally caught up to her shawl only to see that is was in the hands of someone already. The person was in the shadows of a beautiful Rose bush that was covered in Blue roses.

"Thank you for catching that for me." Kagome said as she walked up the person

"No problem I will catch anything of yours for you" the person said as he stepped out of the shadows. It was a man dressed in a military dress uniform and knowing who the man was Kagome gained a big smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, when did you return? I thought you had a couple more months before you returned home. Or did you get a pass to come to the wedding" Kagome said surprised that one of her dear friends was the one that caught her shawl. Sesshomaru had been stationed oversee for the past couple of years and seeing him here was a shock.

"I am back for good. I have been back for actually quite some time; I have just kept it a secret until today." Sesshomaru said as he put the shawl around Kagome's shoulders.

"And you never came to see me or told me in our calls." Kagome asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Aren't you happy that I am back?" Sesshomaru asked as he plucked another Blue rose from the bush and placed it behind Kagome's ear. Kagome know knew where Rin got the rose from and from whom.

"I am but also a bit angry that you didn't tell me. So what are you going to be doing now that you are home?"

"Well I am going into a couple different directions but I think the most important thing that I am going to do is make my best friend's dream come true." Sesshomaru said as he started to lean into touch his forehead to Kagome's.

Just then Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her self being dipped back. She looked to who was holding her but she couldn't see their face due to the bright light above them. When she was brought back up she looked to see that she was on a dance floor in a white dress and dancing with someone. It then came back to her that she was dancing her first dance with her new husband and that husband was Sesshomaru.

"Where did you just go love?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her to his chest

"I went to the day you returned to me, at Inuyasha's wedding do you remember that day?" Kagome said

"I remember it was the best day of our lives. Well may be the start of the best day." Sesshomaru said as he spun Kagome to the music

"I still can't believe you talked your brother and his wife into having a special plate for me and then having Rin give me that flower. You could have picked a better place to return to me" Kagome said as she laid her head on his chest as the song that they were dancing to slowly came to an end.

"I could have but I think I have to thank Mother Nature with the wind blowing your shawl otherwise I would have had to come up with another way for you to come to me" Sesshomaru said as the song ended and he leaned down and pulled Kagome into a kiss. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru kissed her knowing she finally had the moment she had longed for so long.

Cheers came and Kikyo brought over the one piece that was missing from the moment on the dance floor. It was their little boy Shippo, who was another surprise that Kagome never thought she would have in her life. Sesshomaru lead his wife and son off the dance floor but not before their photographer snapped a shot of the family freeing the moment in time.


End file.
